


Stepmom

by Midoriberry



Series: VLD /co/ AU series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry
Summary: /co/'s AU. Lotor is the victim in all of this! It's not easy being the son of the ultimate force in the universe, but now his father decided to take on a new wife after ten millennia, who just so happens to be the Red Paladin. What's a spoiled bratty prince to do with this new family dynamic but to complain to his therapist?





	1. The First Step is to Admit You Have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, /co/ and all your crazy but fantastic Voltron Galrafagging AUs and headcannons.

Lotor hated going to the therapist. As a teenager, he took out his stress by killing Galra soldiers, which of course made his father very upset and got his ass handed to him publically in the coliseum. The Galra, Druids, and the prisoners would gossip about the embarrassing ordeal for centuries. Haggar made sure the new generation of Druids would learn about the glorious day when the almighty Emperor Zarkon physically reprimanded his son in front of everyone. 

Horrible woman.

After that event, Lotor began to take out his anger and angst on the poor prisoners that the Galra captured. At first he targeted the weaker ones as it made the prince feel powerful and in control, but he came to realize that the stress was better alleviated by fighting the stronger ones. His favorite ones were the various champions that would rise among the weak, pathetic prisoners. It was a challenge and a thrill to fight someone that Lotor would probably consider being his equal. One by one as the decafebes went by the Prince would fight the champions and slaughter them. Eventually the complaints of the Galra that ran the gladiator fights would reach Zarkon’s ears. The prince was killing off their main attraction! Without the champions to spice up the arenas, the Galra and other aliens that attended the events would lose interest or stop using the betting pool. It was estimated that the Empire would lose billions of GAC if Lotor’s antics continued.

Rather than suffer through another humiliating spanking, Lotor relented, although he made sure to stab one of the complainers in retaliation. Lotor received a spectacular bitch slap across the face from his father, not for killing the Galra, but because he took too long to carry out the murder. Zarkon had no patience for his son’s rebellious behavior, and he had even less patience for being inefficient. Inefficiency allowed more problems to grow. The bigger they became, the harder it would be to resolve. It is the very same infection that Zarkon loathed and was always quick to nip it at the bud before it spread and caused an illness. 

For the next couple of millennia, Lotor spent most of his time conquering and managing other planets and solar systems in the name of Galra. It helped him forget about how his angst against his father, and how absolutely frustrated he was about not being in charge. Sure, he was definitely the one running things, but it was not the same as being emperor of the Galra. More than anything, Lotor wanted to become the big man and take over. His dad was doing an “okay” job, yet it wasn’t up to par with Lotor’s standards. He could be a better emperor!

Prince Lotor sighed as he opened the therapist’s door. For the past three millennia he had been stationed back to the Hub to be with his father and his advisor, Haggar. Lotor had a feeling that the Druid absolutely hated him. It wasn’t his fault that her cat, Cova, got in the damn way and now he became road kill. Stupid cat! It wasn’t like she didn’t have other cats in her room. Haggar had, like, seven of them, and she’s probably hiding even more someplace else. 

Being back home drove him mad. However the straw that broke the colpfrugger’s back was his father remarrying after 10,000 years. It wasn’t just any person the emperor married. Oh no, Emperor Zarkon had go to and get himself the current Red Paladin as his bride. 

That awful, annoying, incredibly seductive and sexy half-breed. 

Every time he saw his “stepmother,” Lotor could swear he being fucked with his beautiful purple eyes. 

His therapist took note of the prince’s descriptions for his stepmother and placed several remarks on Lotor’s file that he clearly had an odd lust-hate relationship towards the new member of his family. The therapist wasn’t too sure if the Prince was quite ready to admit his feelings of inadequacy or that he really wanted to fuck his stepmother and was jealous of his father, and still had mommy issues, but she continued her sessions with the Galra prince as scheduled (and as needed, since Lotor had the tendency to call her in the middle of the week and demand another session). All in all, the stories the sexually frustrated prince told were quite amusing, and arousing.

“Prince Lotor, sire,” she said gently. “Tell me about the most recent incident with your father and stepmother.”

Lotor moved uncomfortably around the chaise. He combed his long white hair with his hand and sighed in frustration. “It all began three quintants ago…”


	2. The Weirdest Boner

Three quintants ago Lotor was having a relatively normal day. It was the fourth quintant of the week with only ten more vargas before the next. The prince had plans to go out for the much needed day of rest. The fifth day was his official day off, and he did not want to be near the Hub at all during that day. He thought about going to one of the moons of Planet Ebb to relax and attend to his harem sluts from that region. (The doctor slave from Planet Ebb was his favorite from that particular harem.)As a harem master, Lotor had the responsibility to maintain his sex slaves to remind them who was their lord. If he didn’t comply, his father would take them away and give them to other Galra commanders for their pleasure, or sometimes just let them go without ever telling Lotor. The prince had absolutely no idea why his father even cared so much about bitch maintenance; Zarkon never had a harem to begin with, so why did it matter?

The last time he neglected one of his harems, his father had suspiciously invited him to that very harem he was ignoring. Instead of being greeted by his adoring and horny slaves, Lotor found the entranceway empty with the exception of two Galra attendants. This angered the prince and had a hissy fit and began to yell at the attendants for his slaves.

His father merely chuckled at his son’s antics, “Have you checked your sleeping quarters?”

Prince Lotor had a bad feeling about what was behind his bedroom door. For one, he could hear lots of moans and banging. When he opened the door he was punched in the face with the pungent smell of sex. All his sex slaves were being fucked by several Galra soldiers and their commanders. The worst part of it all was that none of them looked like they didn’t hate it. In fact their faces were so far gone with pleasure, moaning and begging for more going so far as to lock their legs at the Galras’ waist and squealing in delight when penetrated again. By the look of it, Zarkon must have had the soldiers stationed for several months to get the slaves as hot and broken the way they were.

“They were only here for six quintants,” replied Zarkon, almost as if he were reading his son’s mind.

Lotor visibly recoiled. _That little time!? What the hell was happening here!?_ This could not be happening. Not at all. But it did happen, and it was happening right before his eyes.

“This is what happens when you neglect your harem, Lotor,” his father said sternly. “A Galra should never ignore their partners no matter their status. A concubine must be cared for and pleasured.”

“I never asked for you to interfere, father!” Lotor’s face was turning red in anger and embarrassment. “I can take care of my harems on my own!”

Zarkon looked at his son incredulously. “Obviously you haven’t. Now tell me Lotor,” he placed his arm around his son’s shoulder, “how many more of these precious dears have you left without your touch?”

Lotor did not answer.

“It’s quite alright, my boy. I have taken the liberty to relinquish a few of your harems to my well-deserving soldiers since it’s been oh so difficult for you to maintain.”

“You mean I have to start from the beginning!?”

“That’s not what I said, but I can make it so if you continue to whine.”

The prince wanted to wipe off that condescending smug smile from his father’s face. It wasn’t fair at all! It’s almost as if his father wanted him to suffer. _I’ve literally done nothing wrong!_

The smile disappeared from Zarkon’s face and changed into something much more sinister and severe. “You brought this upon yourself Lotor. I never raised you to become such a wanton whore.”

“Then it’s from my Altean side!” he snapped.

As soon as he said those words, he found himself flying across the bedroom and landed roughly against the wall, causing a huge indention. The chandelier also fell from the force of the landing. Lotor felt his right cheek burn in pain. Everyone in the room had stopped their fucking to see the Galra prince’s humiliated face.

Zarkon was still at the doorway, looking at his son with irate yet disappointed eyes. “A Galra never besmirches their mother. You do not besmirch your mother.”          

Lotor glared back as he massaged his swelling cheek tenderly.

“These whores are no longer yours. Return back to the base when you’re done sniveling.” The emperor turned his back to leave. “Corporal Sendak, show Lotor how to fuck slaves the proper way.”

“Vrepit sa!”

 Since that shameful event, Lotor had been careful and reduced his harem size to make it easier for him to fuck his bitches so his father would not whine and take it away from him. This of course triggered Haggar and the Druids to have an impotence inside joke that Lotor quickly caught wind of. He stabbed a few Druids whenever he heard them sniggering about his sex drive behind his back. The prince expected to be reprimanded by his father, but no such punishment ever came. Soon enough after those incidents the Druids ceased to make the comments. Even more surprisingly Haggar also stopped as well.

 

“And what do you think stopped that?” asked the therapist.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. Those Druids are annoying and they deserved it. They probably realized that I, Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire, meant business and shouldn’t be trifled with!” he answered smugly.

The therapist tried her best not to roll her eyes at his foppish response.

Lotor would never come to know, however, Zarkon put a stop to that specific harassment as soon as Haggar began to complain how Lotor was maiming her Druids. The emperor did not have any tolerance for his son’s spoiled and angsty ways, but he tolerated even less anyone trying to jeer or bully his son. Zarkon did not suffer and toil for decafebes for his own subordinates to put down his son. The only person allowed to correct and punish was Zarkon. Not even Haggar had any jurisdiction on that behalf despite being Lotor’s grandmother.

 

There was another reason why Lotor badly wanted to leave the base: the fifth quintant of the fourth Scopolian movement in the month meant it was Zarkon’s day of rest. Usually Lotor did not care whether his father had a day off or not, but ever since he acquired the Red Paladin, it had been hell for the prince. His father had been married to the Red Paladin for the past six months, and already it was causing so many changes!

One of the various changes being that the off days have become more frequent. So instead of having one day off from the month, Zarkon decided to now have four. There was no instruction manual on how to run a massive empire, and even Lotor knew only having twelve off days in a decafebe was too little rest. His father was too devoted to the job and neglected his own rest. Not that Lotor cared or anything. He just so happened to notice that his father rarely took any respite and ran on his lust for finding Voltron and the fumes of the quintessence he consumed every so often. Haggar had more off days and she was the royal advisor.

           

“So why does this change upset you so much?”

Lotor turned away from his therapist and giving her his back and mumbled a reply.

“Prince Lotor I cannot hear you.”

Lotor mumbled a little louder.

The therapist leaned closer to hear. “What was it?”

Another slightly louder but unintelligible mumble came from the moping prince.

“If you are unwilling to cooperate, I will inform your fath-”

“I SAID BECAUSE ALL HE DOES IS FUCK HIS WIFE THE ENTIRE QUINTANT!”         

The female Galra happily wrote some more notes onto her file. “We’re certainly making some progress, my lord!”

Lotor turned and looked at his therapist incredulously. “What progress?

“Never you mind that, sire,” she hummed. “Please continue.”

“I already told you why it’s so annoying,” the prince pouted.

“But what’s wrong with that? It is expected for Galra to be very sexually active with their mates. You know that it’s legal grounds for divorce, right? A Galra must always at least make love twice a day if it can be helped. Why, my brother’s best friend Ylvik and his spouse Sendak make the best out of their long distance relationship and have sex four times a day whenever they get to be together.”

The prince looked completely dumbfounded.

“What’s wrong, Prince Lotor?”

“N-nothing. It’s just that… I never knew Sendak was married.”

“Oh, um, well, he has been married for the past 30 years, but this is beside the point. Your father is just a very traditional man and wants to show his affection to his spouse. I think it’s romantic.”

“I think you are a fool!” Lotor fumed. He sat up with his back towards to his therapist, ready to leave. None of this was doing him any good!

“Prince Lotor I did not mean to offend!” she called out. “I will not say anything else on the matter. I merely wanted you to know that our sex and sex drives are crucial to a Galra in a relationship. Or without. I don’t judge.”

The prince sighed heavily.

“Please, your excellency. I just want to assist you with what is upsetting you.”

Lotor sighed again, clearly very annoyed with the entire situation. “Fine! But not another word of praise towards my father and his, ugh, sex life.”

“But of course, my lord.” She proceeded to write more notes onto her file. **Also has huge daddy issues,** she wrote and circled several times. “Please tell me what happened three quintants ago.”

 

 

Dinner time was something Lotor rarely looked forward to and now that his father was married to the Red Paladin, he liked it even less. It wasn’t so much the food rather the “quality family time” that was spent at the table. Most evenings it was between his father, Haggar, and himself dining in a massive table. Those evenings were quiet unless Haggar chose to goad Lotor into saying something. Whenever Haggar did that, Zarkon would silence her and continue to eat. On some occasions, Zarkon would ask Lotor questions about his day or about a future assignment that would require Lotor to attend. The prince usually rolled his eyes and responded rudely to his father.

“It’s the same, father. Just like the other quintants. Dark and cold and boring as usual without any bitches to fuck since my Hub harem has caught a case of the flu.”

The sarcastic remarks always garnered the prince a brand new slap print to sport in front of his subordinates the next morning.

The other evenings involved some Galra officer to dine with the emperor, which Lotor actually enjoyed a little because his father’s attention was with the visiting officers. Although there was that one time Prorok was invited (which frankly was kind of often), and he wound up eating most of the roasted dylex before Lotor got to serve himself.

Lotor held a grudge against Prorok since then. Haggar too. At least there was one thing the two of them could agree on.

Now with the Red Paladin on board, Lotor had no choice but to see his face every evening for dinner. His stepmother always sat next to Zarkon’s left or on the emperor’s lap, depending on the mood of the evening. Tonight he was sitting on a chair (thank Golion), and was actually being quite talkative, or at least talkative for him; most of the time the Red Paladin was silent at the dinner table but gave Lotor annoyed and longing looks, only to shift his lustful gaze to Zarkon, which would be reciprocated back.

Haggar did not mind the romantic display and continued to eat, sometimes sneaking a peak when Zarkon would affectionately lick Keith’s cheek. Lotor almost swore he saw the witch blush.

Rotten woman!

Though there was a downside to having Keith sitting next to Zarkon instead of on Zarkon. Whenever Keith was seated on an actual chair, the Red Paladin would randomly begin to feed Zarkon. And that is exactly what was occurring. Keith was poking and scooping up a fork full of meat and put it up to Zarkon’s mouth.

“Say ‘aah.’”

Zarkon opened his mouth but did not say ‘aah” and ate the morsel. Keith frowned and tried it again. When Zarkon did not say ‘aah,’ Keith pulled back the fork and ate the piece instead.

Lotor noticed that his father leered exasperatedly at Keith, but the Red Paladin pretended to not see it and continued with his ‘aah’ feeding. Again, the emperor did not say the magic word and the food was eaten by Keith. This continued for three more tries.

“Say ‘aah,’” Keith said in the same loving yet neutral tone as if he were not just taunting the most powerful being in the known universe.

“Aah,” Zarkon opened his mouth and was rewarded with food.

Haggar excused herself while holding her sleeve up to her bloodied nose and scurried as fast as she could out of the dining hall.

Lotor did not move. He simply could not move from this disgusting display of affection. Never in his 10,000+ years of life did he ever think he would live to see his father do that sort of thing.

“Lotor, dear,” said Keith while holding another fork towards Zarkon. His face was both smug and slightly turned on. “Your food is getting cold.”

The prince was about to make a scathing remark until he noticed his father glare at Lotor, daring him to try and sass back at his stepmother. Lotor aptly kept his mouth shut and drank himself a bottle of wine until he could no longer see Keith’s shapely ass in those tight low-riding pants bending to lovingly reach for his husband’s mouth.

 

After dinner, Keith wandered along the halls to settle is meal as he usually did. Despite liking the taste of Galran cuisine, it was still a lot heartier than what he was used to back on Earth, and this was all considering Keith ate a lot of grilled foods back home. These walks gave Keith time to think about his current standing in life, and ponder more about what it meant to be Zarkon’s wife. It took some getting used to, definitely took some getting used to. However it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. Perhaps his Galra instincts were a lot stronger than he had initially thought.

The sudden memory of Zarkon saying ‘aah’ during dinner made Keith blush furiously. Zarkon was certainly a man to behold. On one side he was tyrant that ruled over the unknown universe, but on the other he was also a very affectionate and giving lover. Keith never knew that being with such a person could feel so good, and also strangely rewarding. The Red Paladin took pride whenever he was able to make Zarkon moan out loud and make him come profusely. He especially liked it when Zarkon says his name while thrusting furiously right before he comes inside of him, filling him up to the brim with the Galra’s dense load. Actually, it only happened once with his husband saying “Keith,” during sex, yet it didn’t make Keith feel any worse since it was recently when this happened.

 _Tomorrow is the fifth quintant,_ he thought excitedly. The anticipation of getting fucked all day made Keith hard and wanting.

It was okay though; there was nobody but the Robo Warriors patrolling the area.

Keith rubbed his hand against his midriff heading towards his skintight pants. Slowly, he cupped his crotch and began to bring himself into a full erection. He let out a few soft moans as he jerked himself against the thin material. Keith slid his hand into his pants and suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with the arm in his pants held tightly by a strong hand.

“Don’t you dare,” said a dark voice.

Keith growled and almost kicked at his assailant before shaking his head and noticed that it was Zarkon that had him pinned. He sighed in relief. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“It could have been someone else,” the emperor replied as he pulled Keith’s hand out of his pants and kissed it. “I’m happy to see that you have not lost your fight spirit.”

The kiss sent shivers down Keith’s spine and went straight to his dick. “How could I?” he said hotly. “I take pride in my fight spirit.”

Zarkon purred against the hand. He bent forward to look at his wife closely and inhaled deeply at Keith’s warm and flushed neck. Zarkon’s voice was low and hungry. “You smell amazing.” His other hand cupped at Keith’s throbbing member. “How nice of you to offer me dessert.”

Keith gasped at the touch of his husband’s hand on his crotch and knew exactly where this was going to be heading. Quickly he felt Zarkon’s hands on his hips and was hoisted up against the wall so that his crotch was at the same level as Zarkon’s head. He helped by taking pulling down his pants and placing his legs over the emperor’s shoulders.

The emperor was a fairly private man regarding his sex life, but even he knew a great opportunity when he saw one. Besides, he told himself, this corridor only has the Robo Warriors. No one that mattered would see what he was going to do to his mate.

Zarkon felt his mouth water at the sight of Keith’s cock and licked the sensitive tip, earning him a pleasured groan from his beautiful wife. The smell alone made his cock twitch and grow uncomfortably against his large codpiece.

Keith removed the crown plate off Zarkon’s face and let it drop loudly onto the floor. “Take off your codpiece, baby,” he leaned over and cooed against Zarkon’s right ear, and bit at the pointed tip.

It took Zarkon some time to accept that odd pet name, even thinking it was a big turn off. As he came accustomed to it and Keith began to accept his Galran sexuality, the name sounded hot when it came out of Keith’s slutty mouth. He removed the aching codpiece, creating another loud bang, and undid his pants freeing his huge dick from its painful confines. Even for a Galra, Zarkon was considered massive compared to the average penis. His wife, however, was a bit lacking in the penis department. Both in his Galra and human form, Keith’s dick measured up 6.5 inches. Large enough to not be completely laughable, but small enough that most Galra would find inadequate. Zarkon found it cute and absolutely delectable. There was something about his wife’s dick that made Zarkon want to milk all day until the boy was all dried out.

This was a secret that only Keith knew: Zarkon loved to suck dick. He did plenty of blow jobs to that monster of a penis before, however it was Keith who was mouth-fucking his spouse whenever oral sex was involved, and by the way Zarkon seemed to gravitate his face to Keith’s crotch, it was quite often.

Keith began to rut against Zarkon’s face. “Please,” he whined.

“Of course, _laska_ ,” Zarkon purred before he swallowed Keith’s entire cock down his mouth and throat, loving the sounds his bride made as he swirled his hot and long tongue around the sensitive flesh.

Keith moaned loudly and squeezed his legs against Zarkon’s back and shoulders to feel more of that hot wet mouth. He almost lost his balance as he sporadically began thrust in and out, but felt Zarkon steadily hold him by the hips against the wall. Zarkon’s grip was too tight and restrictive. Keith could hardly move against his husband’s hands and whimpered at the lack of freedom. Hearing those pretty cries, Zarkon loosened his grasp and let his hands wander over Keith’s ass. He massaged at his mate’s perky globes of flesh, enjoying the soft and smooth human skin, even though personally he preferred Keith’s Galra skin more. But it still felt good nonetheless, especially when he teased Keith’s anus with his large index finger eliciting a choked up sound out of Keith.

Zarkon sucked and hummed against his lover’s tiny dick. The boy tasted so good! Zarkon pulled his head back and sucked on Keith’s balls, giving them much needed attention. He inserted his finger inside Keith, still slick from their previous lovemaking a few vargas ago, and thrust it in and out until he found that rubbery muscle that made his wife melt into goo.

“Oh God!” Keith screamed. He closed his eyes and squirmed, muttering Zarkon’s name over and over again. The added feeling of getting his prostate milked was too much.

His husband purred in satisfaction, sending delicious vibrations against Keith’s cock and continued to massage that area. Keith was so close Zarkon could feel it. He pulled his finger out letting some leftover cum leak out and moved Keith from against the wall and leaned his head and back slightly back so that Keith was on top of Zarkon’s face. The emperor moved his arms up and down to allow Keith to face fuck him. Keith immediately complied and fucked Zarkon’s hot mouth without caring about their precarious position. Zarkon’s large cock bobbed up and down to Keith’s movements, spewing lots of precum onto the floor. Zarkon wasn’t too concerned about his own dick as he just wanted more and more of his mate’s delicious sex to ram into his mouth and savor his essence.

“Zarkon, mm baby, ahn, Zarkon!” Keith arched his back cumming hard against Zarkon’s mouth. He could feel his cock begin to harden again as Zarkon swallowed his cum and dick at the same time.

Emperor Zarkon straightened up and pulled Keith out of his mouth, and carried his wife gently in his arms. Keith was so relaxed and mushy from the amazing blow job. His drowsy satisfied eyes looked up at his husband’s handsome face and made a kissing motion with a soft ‘chu.’ Zarkon smiled softly and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of Keith’s mouth and essence mingle with one another.

Keith pulled away in concern. “Baby, did you…?”

“Don’t you worry, _laska_ ,” he crooned. “We have the entire night and the next quintant for ourselves.”

Smiling, Keith kissed Zakon again and nuzzled against his neck. The two left the scene and headed for their bedroom to continue their session in private.

           

From the corner of the corridor, Lotor swallowed thickly from what he had witnessed. It was not the first time he had caught his father and stepmother having sex, but this was definitely, er, different. His blatant erection was evidence of that. Lotor palmed his at his hard on, but then thought better of it because it would involve thinking about his dad and his gigantic dick and him getting face fucked by his wife.

Lotor needed to leave the base NOW before something awful like this happened. He passed by the area where the couple had sex and felt something sticky on the sole of his boot. Lotor looked down in horror as he realized exactly what the large goopy stain on the floor and wall was.

           

“Wow,” answered the therapist. “That was…”

“Horrifying.” “Hot,” said at the same time.

“What?”

“I said, house flying.”

“Why would you even say that?”

“It’s psychologist jargon, don’t worry about it.”

There was a long and awkward silence between the two. Lotor got up from the chaise and headed towards the door. “I do not need to remind you that all this is strictly confidential.”

“Of course, Prince Lotor. Everything you tell me is safe with me and stays in this room.”

“Good,” he said with a slight hint of worry. “I’ll leave you to your devices then.”

“Oh and Prince Lotor?”

Lotor groaned with annoyance. “What is it?”

“In our next session, I want you to tell me what happened during the wedding.” The therapist saw Lotor’s cringe. “It’s important. I know it will help you.”

The prince wasn’t entirely convinced but made a curt sound of agreement.

“Until next time Prince Lotor.”

“Until next time, Dorma.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a silly Planet Ebb joke because I'm a shameless DotU fan.  
> /co/ knows exactly who Ylvik is.


	3. The Mystery of the Stepmom

After his previous session with his therapist, Lotor wasn’t certain if he was going to return. He could have sworn seeing a slight drop of blood drip out of her nose after he told her the blow job story, but when he looked back there was nothing on her face. Perhaps he was too stressed out and going crazy with the presence of his stepmother.

This was not good. Not good at all. 

True to her word, Lotor had not heard any gossip about what he witnessed among the Galra. He spied on Hazar since he seemed to talk a lot to his sister. Thankfully nothing suspicious came out of him. For good measure, the prince eyed Ylvik carefully and discovered some rather interesting tidbits out of the quiet bushy-browed Galra. 

“The emperor’s bride spends most of his time in the training room,” Ylvik said to another Galra corporal.

“Really? I heard he was learning the Galra language with one of the Druids.”

The Galra commander quirked up an eyebrow. “A Druid? That doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t it be easier if Dorma taught him instead?”

“I dunno,” the corporal shrugged. “I heard from Commander Throk it’s because there’s something they’re trying to hide about the Red Paladin.”

Ylvik brought his mechanical hand to his chin in thought. He pondered for a few seconds before shaking his head in dismissal. “Throk is a gossip with a silver tongue. Don’t listen to his lies.”

“But his mate is the one that trains with the empress consort!”

“Commander Bara is the one training him?” Ylvik surveyed the area for anyone else present. His voice was low and almost growling. “What else do you know, corporal? And keep your voice down.”

“Only that Commander Throk seems to know a lot because of his husband.” The corporal shifted uncomfortably. “Oh, um, and, he also said the guy has a luxite sword.”

“Anything else?”

“N-nothing else s-sir.”

“Not a word of this to anyone.” 

“Vrepit sa.”

_Very interesting,_ Lotor thought. He had a knack for sneaking around in the shadows and today it paid off. So the Druids are teaching the Red Paladin the Galra language? _Very interesting discovery indeed._

No doubt Ylvik is suspicious of this revelation too and will probably do his own investigations. It wouldn’t be surprising if he went for Bara instead of Throk. Lotor couldn’t blame him though. Commander Throk is a nosy, in-your-face Galra who reveled in his knowledge of current gossip and secrets. Even his secrets had secrets. Lotor could not understand how a handsome Galra like Bara could ever tolerate no less marry such a dreadful person. The prince learned a long time ago to always avoid Throk and say only what is necessary around him.

Lotor decided to pay his stepmother a visit during his training. Perhaps he’ll learn some things on his own. Though he had to be very careful in his approach. The last time he tried speaking alone to the Red Paladin was after the honeymoon, and he got backhanded by his father for trying to knife the paladin in the neck. Lotor almost broke his wrist because he would not let go of his stepmother despite the hit, and the Red Paladin took to his own devices and fought back. The annoying, stupid sexy paladin won by biting Lotor’s hand very hard, drawing blood and kicked the knife away. His father grabbed his mate’s arms to hold him back from attacking Lotor some more. Lotor wanted to return the sentiment and give his newly made stepmother a punch in the gut, but his father gave him his patented Death Glare and opted out.

_That bastard made me bleed! It wasn’t my fault though! He kept looking at me like he didn’t want me nearby and rolled his eyes at me! ME! No one rolls their eyes at Prince Lotor! I have done NOTHING wrong. Stupid Red Paladin and his exposed midriff. You can almost see his nipples! Why does father have him dressed like that anyway!?_

If anyone asked Keith, though, he would vehemently disagree with Lotor’s take on the tale. 

Lotor hurried towards the training room to see if he could finally be alone with the Red Paladin. He was about to put his hand on the door’s scanner, when a long thin hand covered the equipment.

“What brings you here Prince Lotor?”

Fucking Commander Throk had the gall to interrupt the Imperial Prince of the Galra Empire. Of all the people he had to encounter, it just HAD to be Commander Throk. By Golion this was going to be worse than he thought.

Commander Throk was a very tall and lanky Galra. He had purple fur all over with spiky fluffy ears to match. Aside from his ridiculously skinny frame, he somehow managed to have a fairly robust chest, yet it only made his hips appear more feminine than they already were. His sneaky cheshire smile was plastered all over his face, as per usual. The only time he wasn’t giving that highly suspicious and insincere grin was when he was with his spouse.

“I do what I want,” replied Lotor. His long white locks flipped as he turned his head away from the eager Galra commander.

“But of course, of course my liege,” he responded with a bow. “You are most certainly free to do whatever you like. You are the son of the greatest Galra in the history of our race after all.”

Lotor was not going to take the bait. “What do you want, Throk?”

For a nanosecond, Throk leered at the prince for not addressing him by his title. “I am here to check up on my darling. It’s almost lunch time, you see. We always eat together and make love before going back to work.”

If there was a word to describe Throk it would be disgusting. And conniving. And slippery. And twisted. And ugly. In fact, one could fill an entire book with words to describe Commander Throk and have room for a sequel. Lotor had no patience when Throk began to talk about romance. Once the commander got started, it was hard to bring him back to the original conversation. He was a love-struck fool that never got over the midcentury sweetheart period, and gloats how wonderful his relationship with his mate is. He was reviled but horribly envied by so many Galra, especially those that knew his spouse could do better considering how desirable he was in Galra terms of attractiveness.

Lotor took advantage of Throk’s monologue about his husband’s love and aimed to place his hand on the scanner. Throk intercepted his hand again.

The prince slapped his hand away. “You do not touch the Prince of the Galra Empire!”

Throk gave a softer, but still shit-eating smile and held up his hands. “My apologies, my prince. I just wanted to ask you if you’ve heard any purring recently?”

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he had! All Galra purr, even a hybrid like him could do the same. Lotor was ready to punch that obnoxious lanklet’s face in.

“I see you are not amused.” Throk’s ears twitched towards the closed door. “I would not be a good mate if I could not recognize my own husband’s growls and purrs. I wonder…”

_Where the fuck is he going with this!?_ Lotor’s fist was shaking in anticipation.

“Ever notice how the empress consort makes weird noises specifically around Emperor Zarkon? And I wouldn’t say they’re human noises either. I’d say they sound a lot like our own, agree?”

“Wait,” he said with realization, “Are you saying-?”

Throk stretched languidly and uttered a cute mew at the end. “Perhaps I should just get my eyes checked.” The commander looked at his fingernails almost dully. “I keep seeing purple when there shouldn’t be any.”

Throk touched the panel and opened the door. The room smelled like sweat and musk from the vigorous training between Commander Bara and the Red Paladin. The two did not stop fighting until Throk walked in.

“Darling~!” he cooed.

Commander Bara smiled at his mate and turned off the energy coming out from his prosthetic claws. “I think we’re done for this quintant, Keith. It’s already lunch time.”

Keith nodded. “Next time don’t leave me hanging.”

The commander laughed. “By how sweaty and out of breath you are, I think it is you that shouldn’t ‘leave me hanging’.” He wiped his forehead and turned to his mate who was already offering him a towel. “I heard your little mewl.”

“I heard your grunts,” Throk replied with lust dripping from his voice. He gently wiped his husband’s face and quietly squeaked a few more mews. Throk was quite attractive when he smiled sincerely. 

“Oh no you don’t!” screeched Lotor. “Get out! I need to speak with m-erm ugh, m-my stepmother!”

Throk’s fur stood up on its end fuzzing him up a little. If he were not furious with the prince’s rudeness, it would almost look adorable. Thankfully his back was to the prince else the brat would notice his unscrupulous façade crumble. Commander Bara gave his mate a calming look and touched his cheek with his claw. Throk relaxed under his husband’s touch and exhaled loudly.

“Very well, your highness,” Throk said doing a fantastic job at hiding his rage. He turned to face Prince Lotor. “We do, after all, have to have our lunch break and continue to ‘keep up’ with our marriage.” The taller Galra smiled smugly at Lotor and bowed. “Time is of the essence! Let us go, my darling. Our meal awaits!”

The couple walked out of the training room while wrapping an arm around one another. Just as the door was about to close, Bara said, rather loudly, “I can’t wait for you to ride me.”

Lotor pretended not to hear that. Commander Bara obviously did that on purpose to psych him out and make his insufferable bitch feel better about his ugly ass self. He simply could not wrap his head around their marriage. Bara deserved better than that vile serpent. 

“Is there something you wanted to talk about, Lotor?”

Lotor turned to see the his stepmother blushing bright red as sweat dripped down from his tight crop top, and rolled down his chest and abdomen. 

Sweet mother of Golion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot escape the Galra powercouple of /co/.  
> Updates will be a bit more infrequent now that I have to return to work.  
> I'll try to do my best from here on.


	4. Foot in Face Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing led to another and now it's like even longer than expected.   
> As you can see it's a Lotor fic, but also a Zeith fic.  
> Still don't know where in a timeline AU this is going to fit. I'll figure it out eventually.

This could not be real. 

There he was, the Red Paladin, wearing his usual skintight low-riding black pants with his matching halter crop top. The shirt itself was also tight and covered just below the paladin’s nipples. It was an intentional design since nipples are considered to be very erotic to a Galra; if they were not covered, you may has well have been naked. Seeing how close it was to nip slip territory, Zarkon probably did this to show off the boy’s alluring nature while protecting his chastity, or give the illusion that he was trying.

His stepmother was dripping in sweat and emitted a distinct smell of musk. He smelled absolutely amazing. There was something about that odor that drove Zarkon mad with lust, and by the way the prince’s pants were beginning to react, he had the same sentiment as well, not that he wanted to admit it. Lotor held his sleeve to his nose.

“You reek,” he spat.

Keith rolled his eyes, still looking rather heated. “No shit.”

“You may be my stepmother,” Lotor shook his fist at Keith while still covering his nose, “but you do not roll your eyes at the Imperial Prince of the Galra Empire!”

“Look,” the Red Paladin frowned. He wiped the sweat from his brow and flicked his wrist to the floor. “If all you’re going to do is insult me, then leave. I thought you wanted to talk.”

“You don’t tell me what to d-”

“Argh! I don’t care what you think!” Keith shoved Lotor out of the way and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, he felt Lotor grab him by the wrist. Keith turned to punch his stepson but froze when he saw Lotor sniffing his wrist. “W-what are you doing?”

Lotor saw Keith’s face turn a brighter shade of red and let go of the wrist. He covered his nose again and made a retching sound. “Nothing at all!” Maybe the Red Paladin will buy that sad excuse. “Why are you so red in the first place?”

The smaller man rubbed his head. “Just…” Keith felt his face turn hot and looked away.

The smell was getting beginning to get stronger. At this point Lotor was certain that was not the smell of regular sweat but of pheromones. Perhaps Throk was right. Perhaps there was something else mixed with the Paladin that wasn’t just human. He knew Keith was a half-breed but he was uncertain what the other half was. That smell was awfully Galra-like too…

“Out with it!” the prince snapped.

“Seeing Commander Bara interact with Throk is…” Keith swiped his hand against his hair. “…kind of cute.”

“Cute?” Lotor looked dumbly. “How can you find Throk cute?!”

“It’s not him,” Keith finally was able to look at Lotor. The redness in his face had begun to quell, and whatever smell he was emitting was also dying down. “Well, sometimes he does make some cute sounds around his guy. He sounds like this animal from Earth called a cat.”

“I am actually very familiar with cats. Drule and Altea used to have them.” Lotor scowled, “Haggar has a bunch of them. Awful creatures, especially hers. Hers are the worst.”

Keith paused at the comment, unsure how to reply to Haggar’s cat problem and Lotor’s disdain for them. He raised his index finger and then hesitantly put it down, only to raise it again and then back down again. “Anyway, it’s just seeing how Bara loves his partner so much is sorta touching, you know? I didn’t think Galra were capable of something like that.”

Lotor flipped his hair and smiled haughtily. “Well of course we are. We are not savages. Galra are perfectly capable of love and then some.” His face suddenly turned hard and gloomy. “Just not Throk. He’s vicious and should never be trusted!”

“Oh I don’t talk much to him.” Keith tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “He’s a bit too much, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do know what you mean.” The prince crossed his arms. “All too well. Don’t get mixed up with him.”

“I won’t. I only get along with Bara and he seems like a cool guy.”

“Don’t tell him much either. He squeals to his wife.”

“I guess,” he shrugged. “Is there anything else you wanted?”

“Actually yes.” Lotor cleared his throat. “I want you to tell me about your language lessons with the Druids.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “They’re just teaching me the Galra language.”

Lotor circled around his stepmother. “Are you sure?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A question you are not answering. There is no reason for the Druids to be teaching you anything. Was this something my father suggested? 

“I’m not gonna tell you what goes on between me and Zarkon.” The Red Paladin crossed his arms, warily eying Lotor’s every move.

“Now that I think about it, why does the concept of love between Galra seem so odd to you?” The prince leaned close to the paladin’s face; the proximity was a little too close for comfort for Keith. Lotor flashed a cheeky grin. “Is my father not giving you love and affection? Feeling lonely, eh Paladin?”

Keith frowned and put a hand between their faces, slowly pushing the prince’s mug away from him. Lotor was just too close! If anyone else had been present in the room, it would almost appear that they two were going to kiss. “I already told you: I am not telling you what we do in private.”

“Hmph,” Lotor pulled back. He was offended that his stepmother touched his face with such rudeness but decided to let that go. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m not here to entertain you.”

“I just wanted to know your current state of affairs,” he said, twirling a lock of his silky white hair. “I was only asking you as a concerned stepson.”

Keith was not convinced by his response, not that the prince’s tone implied any iota of concern. He was just going to have to play it cool and not say anything that would incriminate him. Better yet, it would be preferable if he could leave the training ground, completely away from Lotor’s grasp. The closer he was to Zarkon, the easier it would be to evade Lotor. His husband did a damn good job at keeping Lotor silent; and Lotor did a damn good job at sniveling when told to shut up by his father. “I have it under control, champ.”

Lotor was confused. _Champ?_

“Don’t worry about i-”

“Back to what we were talking about…”

_Oh great_ , thought Keith. He sighed heavily and folded his arms again. 

“You know you may have some lapses in memory? The Druids are quite talented with causing that sort of thing.” Lotor paused, stroking his chin. His eyes gleamed in interest. “Are you really sure that is all the Druids are doing?”

“And why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“It just seems a bit strange that you’re getting these lessons from the Druids and not someone qualified like Dorma.”

“Isn’t she your therapist?” Keith tilted his head, moving one of his arms out and making his hand turn in a questioning manner. 

Lotor’s body stiffened. An intense heat rapidly filled his body as his vision began to form swirls, the room spinning out of control. Sweat dripped down his face and back. Lotor could not move or say anything. He was so paralyzed with fear and embarrassment that he didn’t take notice his stepmother coming closer and touching his shoulder. _How did he know about my secret!?Who told him about my secret!? Was it Throk!? I bet it was that slimy little bastard that told him!_

“Lotor?” Keith shook him. “Hey!” Shook again, still with no response. “Lotor!” The entire ordeal was beginning to freak Keith out. He paced all around the prince trying to think of a way to snap him out of his stupor. The bottle he used during his training session still had some fluid left. The Red Paladin grabbed it and spilled its contents over Lotor’s face. There was still no response from the stoic prince. Keith’s eyes went wide at the realization at how bad the situation was becoming. What if the prince never woke up from that stupor? Would he be blamed? Would Zarkon allow him to be blamed?

Footsteps were echoing closer towards the training room. By the sound of their unevenness, they were definitely not from the robo warriors. They were heavy and fairly rushed. Keith looked all around the room in panic. _They’re definitely coming here!_ he thought. _It better not be a Druid!_

Faint beeps allowed the door to open. 

_It’s now or never!_ Keith turned at the door, then back to Lotor. He raised his hand and struck.

CRACK!

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?” screamed Lotor. A bright magenta handprint adorned his left cheek. It stung worse than a Heraclean bee, and burned just as bad as a Drule pepper. In fury, the prince grabbed Keith’s face, squeezing it tightly with all his might. His sharp nails dug deeply at the delicate human flesh, skin breaking and drawing out blood. At this point Lotor was willing to scratch out his stepmother’s face and gouge his pretty eyes out. Lotor licked his lips at the shocked expression on Keith’s face. 

_Deliciously priceless._

Keith grabbed at Lotor’s arms but could not find a way to move the strong grip they had over his face and head. Quickly he moved one of his legs to kick the prince, but it was intercepted by Lotor’s leg and was spread far from his center. He felt Lotor’s other leg move up and stomp down on the floor “Augh!” A choked cry seeped as Keith felt an intense pain on his left foot. “Let. Me. Go,” he gritted his teeth between each breath. The pressure on his head was becoming too much for him to bear.

Lotor’s eyes were glued to the Paladin’s and for a split second looked up towards the door. That was all he had before he found his face shoved onto the floor with a foot holding him down. 

“F-father!”

“How **dare** you?” Zarkon’s voice was low and menacing with much promise for pain to be had. The emperor swiveled his foot against his son’s cheek, earning a pained groan from his son.

Keith grimaced as he hobbled towards the two. “Zarkon stop!” 

“I will not stop,” he growled. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and attempted to pull him back away from Lotor. It was a futile attempt to move his massive solid body. “Let go of me.”

“No! You’re not listening to me! It wasn’t Lotor’s fault!” he grunted as he pulled all his weight to move Zarkon. Keith was just too light to do any damage to his husband’s unwavering frame. “Come on just let him go!”

Zarkon grabbed Keith by the back of his shirt and lifted him to be at face level with him. “I am no fool, _Paladin_. I saw you slap him.”

The Red Paladin panted and let his limbs go limp while being suspended rather haphazardly by his flimsy crop top. “It’s not what you think.” Keith cringed when Zarkon applied more pressure against Lotor’s face. “I was trying to wake him up. He wouldn’t snap out of it!”

Bright purple eyes squinted ever so slightly bored into Keith’s eyes.

“It’s the truth! Look at all that juice on the floor and on Lotor.” Keith pointed out desperately at Lotor’s torso. “It’s when I tried to splash him, but it didn’t work. Then I heard someone coming down the hall and I totally panicked. I didn’t know what else to do so I figured slapping him would probably wake him up.”

Zarkon looked down at his son and noticed his uniform had some discoloration as well as large droplets of blue fluid were scattered across the floor where he had found his son trying to kill his wife. He noticed tiny red spots were dripping right below his mate and recognized it came from his left foot. Several rivulets of blood ran down Keith’s beautiful face, some dripping onto the floor while the rest ran down and were soaked up by his shirt. His face hardened and felt his flexed leg tremble in anticipation. 

Lotor flinched.

“Don’t…” 

A pause. This caught Zarkon’s attention. 

“Don’t kill your son, Zarkon,” he whispered softly, staring at the ground dejectedly. The Red Paladin almost looked like a helpless wet kitten being held by its nape. 

With a loud exhale, Zarkon removed his foot from his bratty son’s face, still holding Keith high above. Very gently he scooped his wife with his other arm and cradled him closely against his chest, where he purred loudly against Keith’s cheek, lapping at droplets affectionately with his tongue. “ _Laska_ …”

The prince slowly sat up on the floor. Seeing that his father was still ignoring him, he carefully stood up, but did not dare to walk out of the room. 

Zarkon’s head turned sharply towards his son. “As for you… if I ever catch you doing this again, no matter the circumstance,” he gave stern gaze at Keith then back to Lotor, “you will be punished and I will not be as lenient as I was today. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir, like a Balmeran crystal.”

“Good. See to it that you don’t disturb me the rest of the evening. You will also be banned from having access to your central command harem for two entire Scopolian movements. And before you start crying how it’s not fair, let me remind you the only reason you are not a bloodied corpse on this floor is because of your stepmother.”

“Yes father.”

“You will have a session with your therapist tomorrow.”

“Yes father.”

Zarkon carried Keith out of the training room without saying another word. It was only at a glimpse, but thanks to Zarkon pulling at Keith’s shirt Lotor was able to see a perk pink nipple peek out from the hiked up shirt right before Zarkon turned around and left. Lotor felt his face burn red and felt his pants grow tight.

“Not now, boner,” he looked down at his crotch.

 

The bedroom doors locked as Zarkon placed a pass code. He carried his wife to their large bed and gently sat him near the edge, letting his feet dangle. The emperor knelt down on the floor, carefully removing Keith’s clothing and slipper. He frowned when he finally saw Keith’s left foot swollen and turning various shades of blues and purples. The blood coming from his nails had finally coagulated, leaving unsightly magenta-red goops hanging from his toes. Lotor clearly did not hold back with this attack. Zarkon held the injured foot up and kissed at the bruises. He continued to gently kiss along the injured foot despite Keith’s hisses and squirming, bringing up the kisses higher up to his ankles, then his knees, then to the thighs. His mate’s body still glistened with sweat and lapped up a droplet that was running down Keith’s inner thigh. 

“Wait,” Keith gasped. “I need a shower, Zarkon.”

Zarkon inhaled deeply at his wife’s lap and responded with a refreshed ‘ah.’

Keith felt his body turn hot at his husband’s response. He could smell the desire seep out from Zarkon’s skin. Once he caught a whiff of it, there was no stopping Keith from letting Zarkon or himself do whatever they wanted. The Galra sex drive was truly a thing to behold and not to underestimate. Every time Keith wanted to resist, to just say no or complain about a headache, his instincts would eventually kick in and put his mind in autopilot, especially whenever he tasted or smelled Zarkon’s pheromones. The pull was even stronger when he removed his human disguise and let his true Galra form have a chance to be let out. All his senses were heightened when he finally let go and embraced his Galra body.

“Why don’t you take off that silly disguise,” Zarkon placed his hands on Keith’s supple thighs and massaged them. His voice was low, almost a growl “and let me touch the real you?” This earned him a soft moan from Keith. 

Slowly, Keith’s skin developed light periwinkle spots eventually spreading into larger spots until it evened out entirely. His Galra skin, his real skin, appeared smooth at the surface yet it consisted of short velvety fur. His ears were pointed out, similar to Zarkon’s own only without the extra pointed bottom edge. His hair changed from black to white; the hair was surprisingly softer in this form. Zarkon ran his fingers through the silky locks and scratched around his scalp; Keith purred in satisfaction. The paladin’s eyes became bright yellow, but had a pronounced dark yellow pupil that almost all Galra lacked.

“Absolutely stunning,” Zarkon whispered huskily. He cupped his wife’s face, thumbing his cheeks, relishing the plush of his face. For someone who was a half-breed, Keith’s softness was unique and felt light and feathery. “And it is only for me to enjoy.”

Keith carefully removed his husband’s crown, and then pulled at his head to give him a desperate kiss. Zarkon chuckled and kissed him back with the same fervor. Tongues twisting, wanting to taste the other’s mouth. Keith whined when he felt Zarkon pull back, but it did not last long as the emperor quickly removed his armor and clothing and returned to the kiss. In the beginning, kissing Zarkon felt strange as his lips had a hard leathery texture, however as the time passed with many make outs and secret kisses in between, Keith had grown accustomed to it and even came to enjoy those lips, especially when Zarkon was blowing him.

Crawling onto the bed, Zarkon pulled Keith towards the headboard and continued to kiss him. His hands wandered all over his mate’s smaller body, tweaking Keith’s nipples and his inner thighs, then massaged his ass and teased at his entrance and found a hard resistance. 

“Oh what’s this?” he hummed and pulled at the plug Keith was wearing. “Were you wearing this all day?”

“Ah!” Keith panted against Zarkon’s mouth. He moaned lewdly and squirmed as Zarkon began to pull, meeting resistance. Keith shuddered when he felt Zarkon chuckle and pull until a plug came out. “Z-zarkon!”

Zarkon broke the kiss as he reached for the large bottle of lube under the pillow, pouring a generous amount over his hard dick and fingers. He pulled Keith’s lower half to his lap and spread his ass with his lubed up fingers and poured more lubricant inside Keith’s loosened hole. “You are a tart.”

“And whose fault is that?” Keith replied with a wink. Zarkon inserted his fingers deeper. “Aah, yeah like that.” He moved his hips closer, hoping to get more of that sweet sensation. Keith’s eyes were closed and he bit at his lips as his husband curled around his insides. “Fuck! Dammit just fuck me already!”

Keith’s left foot accidentally tapped Zarkon’s side a little too hard. “Oh fuck-!” He hissed and fidgeted until Zarkon’s fingers slipped out of his ass. Keith grabbed at his foot and struggled to control the pain. Suddenly he felt his left leg being pulled. Zarkon kissed the sole of his foot and purred against it. 

Zarkon slightly cocked his head to the side, while still holding the foot against his lips. “Keith?”

Keith swallowed thickly. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. “It’s okay now.” A slick hand slid between his thighs and touched his wilted cock. “Mmm…” Zarkon wrapped his large hand around Keith’s member and began to slowly pump until it came back alive. Keith thrust his hips to the rhythm of his husband’s touches. “Yeah, fuck! Baby, yeah…” When the emperor stopped, Keith groaned in disappointment, but was cut short as Zarkon laid him on his side and hooked his left leg and entered him.

The Red Paladin arched his back in pleasure as he felt Zarkon’s large cock slowly ease in. It was difficult at first, though being sexually active for the past six months plus learning more about his Galra body and instincts helped Keith adjust a lot quicker to Zarkon’s size. Zarkon began to thrust in and out. “Oh God…”

Nothing was more satisfying than seeing is wife moan and writhe in pleasure. Zarkon continued to pound Keith’s tight ass, making sure he hit that sensitive nerve that made him yell out his name every time. Fucking him every day and every night and in between meals and any other time, bringing that slut into frenzy was a husbandly duty he gladly performed. He loved to hear those slutty moans beg for more. He reached for his mate’s cock and jerked him off.

“More, baby! Oh …fuck!” Keith gasped and buckled his hips. “I’m gonna cum!”

Bending over, Zarkon growled, “Touch yourself.” He licked Keith’s ear when he saw Keith’s shaking hand reach at his dick and started stroking himself. Zarkon grabbed Keith’s hips and fucked him harder.

It was enough to send the boy over the edge, screaming his lover’s name as he came all over his hand. His body tightened up. Zarkon grunted and continued to thrust into the smaller body, savoring the tight slick heat of his mate.

Keith panted and drooled as Zarkon continued to fuck him senselessly. Regaining some mind, he looked at his husband with content eyes. Licking his lips, he whispered something. Zarkon leaned over.

“What was that, _laska_?”

Biting his lips, he repeated what he said. “Cum inside me.”

Those words sent a shiver throughout Zarkon’s body. He moaned loudly as he climaxed, gripping his hips firmly and came gushes of thick cum inside Keith. He lay next to his panting consort and kissed his neck and nibbling his ears.

“That was,” Keith took a deep breath, “loud.” Zarkon was a relatively silent lover, only making a few groans and grunts. It was the first time he had ever been loud in bed. Keith smiled smugly to himself as Zarkon did not comment on his remark. He still hadn’t pulled out either. “You want to go another round?” Zarkon hardened inside of him. “ …Aah mmm, just say so.”

Zarkon sat up holding Keith’s hips, wife still seated on his dick with his back against his chest. “Don’t tempt me.”

Moving his hips, Keith looked up at Zarkon with a sultry smile “You can make me your dumpster again.” The hands on his hips inched a little lower, brought his body up, and slammed back down onto Zarkon’s cock. Keith let out a choked moan. “Is that it?”

“Hm,” was all Zarkon said before repeating the action again and again until he sped up, bouncing Keith up and down his cock, moaning and squealing in delight at being fucked like a ragdoll. His wife stretched out his arms and wrapped them the best he could around his neck. Zarkon bent over and bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder and continued to bob his wife up and down.

The two didn’t last as long and Keith came coming first and Zarkon came a few seconds afterwards, filling Keith up more with his hot semen, a slight bulge building in his lower belly. Zarkon pulled out from his mate, watching in morbid fascination as the abuse hole leaked heavy amounts of cum. He laid next to Keith and kissed him deeply, his wife returning the kiss despite the shortness of breath. 

“Baby?”

Zarkon purred. “Yes?”

“I am your wife; don’t call me Paladin again.” Keith peered at him seriously.

The purring stopped. Zarkon was silent for a few minutes. 

Keith’s heart was pounding wildly in anticipation. 

“My apologies.” His purring returned. Keith was conscious enough to not sigh in relief and returned the sentiment with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

 

“DORMA!” screamed Lotor. He burst open the door with a kick. 

His therapist yelped as she jumped from her chair and tried to hide her hologram, but failed miserably in the confusion.

Lotor was greeted with a porno featuring Mogor, the unattractive commander that was stationed in Olkarion with the part metal face, ramming a Galra woman with his huge dick, balls slapping loudly as he thrust furiously. 

“What the hell, Dorma!?” His eyes were as wide as saucers.

“I am a woman and I have the right to watch porn!” Dorma pointed angrily at the prince. “And what are YOU doing here!?”

“I came to announce per my father’s request I see you tomorrow.”

The therapist slide down her chair and groaned miserably. “I already got that memo, my lord.”

“Well,” Lotor could not stop looking at the porno in front of him. “This is your Lotor memo then!”

“Can you leave already? It’s already bad enough that you know I watch Mogor’s old porn before he enlisted in the military.”

“But he’s so ugly.”

“I know that already! Don’t you think I’m not aware of his butter face?” Dorma facepalmed in embarrassment. “J-just go. And d-don’t talk to anyone about this.”

**OH GIRL YOUR PUSSY IS SO GOOD ON MY BIG FAT DICK!**

“JUST GO ALREADY!” 

“I’m going! I’m going!” Lotor took one last look at the video and left without a word. Would he need another therapist to talk about this incident or would it be okay if he mentioned it during a session. The prince shook his head. It would probably be wise if he didn’t. _Let’s just forget that any of this ever happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porno star Mogor is for you /co/.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
